


Starry Waves

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: Klaus unknowingly stargazes on the beach during high tide.Surprisingly, things don't go as south as he expected them to.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Kudos: 77





	Starry Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly fluff for the sake of it, and I love it.  
> I was filling out a few prompts on the VFDiscord, the prompt that inspired this one being "ocean". Inspiration honestly hit me like a brick with this one!  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

There was something about the stars tonight that really captivated Klaus; a few of the constellations he could spot were some he didn't think he'd ever seen in person before. Perhaps, however, they drew him in too well, for the ocean waves that came crashing upon him were quite a shock, to say the least.

He coughed a little as he moved up the shores of the beach, grimacing a little at how soaked the waves left him, but the gentle sound of someone's laughter caught him off guard. Before he could consider either running or calling out to the voice, the source of the laughter walked over to him.

"You looked so peaceful, I felt kind of bad when the tide came up," Duncan told him once he reached him. He paused for a moment before adding, "It was a little funny, though."

Klaus couldn't hide the small smile on his face; despite the brief panic, he could imagine how ridiculous the scene must've looked from Duncan's perspective, and a small pang of embarrassment came with the amusement. He noticed how Duncan was standing sort of awkwardly, and before the question could leave Duncan, a small laugh left Klaus as he answered, "You can sit with me, if you want." He paused for a brief moment before adding, "Quick warning: you might get soaked. The invitation's open, though."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Duncan asked as he sat.

A shy smile came to Klaus as he answered, "Good guess, I suppose." The two of them sat for a brief moment in comfortable silence when Klaus noticed that Duncan wasn't looking at either the waves or the stars. Duncan's gaze was on Klaus, an almost fond look in his eyes that, quite frankly, left Klaus feeling a little bashful. "What brought you out here?" he asked, hoping it came off well.

"Oh!" Duncan blinked, seemingly coming out of a trance. His cheeks looked almost rosy as he turned his attention to the general direction of the waves before answering, "I was just wondering where you were. Sunny told me she was making hot chocolate."

Klaus's answer faltered for a moment when he gave Duncan's words a second glance. "We don't have hot chocolate," he said, and Duncan's cheeks seemed to grow rosier.

"Well," he began, hesitant for a moment before turning his gaze back to Klaus and admitting, "I just wanted to see you, I suppose."

Klaus noticed that their hands were just close enough for their fingers to be touching. He took Duncan's hand in his as he spoke, "Yeah?"

"..Yeah," Duncan spoke, giving Klaus's hand a quick squeeze. The two of them sat for another moment, neither of them really looking at the waves or the stars, and both of them more flustered than the other was aware. Duncan turned to speak before something caught his attention. "Hey, Klaus?" Duncan began, hesitantly letting go of Klaus's hand. Before Klaus could ask if something was wrong, Duncan hesitantly took off Klaus's glasses and began to clean them. "I'm sorry, they looked kind of foggy. I can't imagine they were too pleasant to look through," he said as he cleaned his glasses carefully. "They should be good..."

Duncan's words faltered as he carefully put Klaus's glasses back on him, his hands lightly lingering on his cheeks. _"Is this okay?"_ was on the tip of his tongue, but words couldn't leave him. Before he could try again, Klaus gave Duncan a very soft and quick kiss. There was no denying that both of their cheeks were rosy at that.

"I'm sorry, was that--" Klaus didn't get the chance to finish the question before Duncan brought him in for another kiss, hands gingerly cupping his face. When they parted, the two of them could only look at each other for a moment before a bout of flustered laughs escaped them.

"What are you thinking right now?" Duncan asked, his gaze unapologetically soft.

"I.." Klaus's hands reached to rest atop Duncan's. "For so long, I thought I would never see you again," he murmured, his eyes watering as he spoke those words. Taking a breath, he continued, "I missed you, Duncan, and...and I love you. _So much_."

Before Duncan could respond, Klaus brought him in for another kiss. The two of them were so overwhelmingly giddy and absorbed by the kiss that the ocean waves that came crashing over them came as a shock, to say the least. Shocked and flustered laughter left the pair as they stood to their feet.

"We should get going before the waves wash us away," Klaus joked a little.

"We can't have you losing your glasses," Duncan added, and the two of them began their walk. After a moment of silence, he asked softly, "So you love me?"

Klaus's cheeks were rosy again as he answered, "Of course!"

Duncan took Klaus's hand in his as he admitted, "I love you, too. A lot, really."

The two of them couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the walk.


End file.
